


What If?

by CuriousChibiHunter



Series: Slender Marked [2]
Category: web shows, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, This is weird, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousChibiHunter/pseuds/CuriousChibiHunter
Summary: What if the shower scene in chapter two had gone very differently? Mark will just have to learn to live with this new craziness





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This splits off from chapter two of Slender Marked. The confrontation scene in the bathroom never happened and it is a very different Slenderman who comes to introduce himself.

(Shower confrontation never happened)  
Once he was dressed, Mark went over to his computer. He wanted to make sure the …incident yesterday hadn’t given it any problems. At first it seemed fine. But when he went to the recording of the previous day, there was no video. Just a flickering black screen with the words ‘we need to talk’ floating in the middle.  
Mark frowned. Great, more strangeness. The screen flickered again and he was suddenly being dragged through what felt like maple syrup, the room around him warping out. After several panicked minutes he stumbled out of the ‘warp’ …onto the side of an unfamiliar hill.  
‘WHAT THE HELL?!’ Mark thought, staring around at the dense forest that had suddenly replaced his house.   
“I’m glad you could make it,” a soft German whisper echoed behind him. A bony hand rested on his shoulder, causing Mark to freak out even more internally. The unmistakable form of Slenderman stood behind him.  
“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, blah, blah, blah, welcome to the family…* sigh* I honestly just came for the cake,” Slender confided in Mark, seeming very bored as he steered the Youtuber up the hill to a large house.   
“So, I, you’re NOT going to kill me?!” Mark asked, understandably confused.  
Slender sighed again, opening the front door. “Nope. Now, you MAY want to dodge…”  
“What, why?” Slender didn’t answer, he just tripped Mark so he was on the floor and sidestepped a neon colored blur screaming “BIG BROTHEEEEEEER!” that passed just over Mark’s head.   
“Must you greet me like this EVERYtime Splendor?” Slender asked dryly. The neon blur, now revealed to be the aforementioned Splendorman, pouted at his big brother from where he’d landed in the front yard. “Of COURSE big bro! It’s fun!” he said, getting up and dusting off his colorful suit and straightening his top hat. Mark noticed that while Slender had a German accent, Splendor had a more American one. He was also extremely exuberant. And he actually had a face, albeit a very cartoon smiley face type one.  
“Ooh, is this our new brother?” Splendor asked, having noticed Mark. “Uh, I guess,” Mark answered, standing up. “AWESOME!” Splendor screamed, hugging him tightly and rushing into the house, Mark swinging from his arms like a very confused rag doll. “TRENDER! TRENDER, COME MEET OUR NEW BROTHER!”  
“Calm down, I’m not deaf,” a slender bro dressed in a fancy sweater and slacks responded, stepping out of what Mark assumed to be the kitchen. Splendor set Mark down at this point and pranced into the kitchen, singing to himself about cake.  
“Now then,” Trender murmured, looking Mark over. “You have a wonderful jawline and skin tone my dear, how are your thoughts on royal blue- oh my…” at this, he ported behind Mark and began examining his tendrils. “Red, you don’t see that much anymore in our line of work. Definitely would go well with a nice burgundy or wine…” muttering to himself, Trender grabbed a tape measure off a nearby table and ported off for parts of the house unknown.  
“Um…” Mark looked up at Slender in confusion. “He’s like that,” the Thin gentleman shrugged.  
“I can see that, but what exactly is going on?”  
Slender sighed again.   
“Long story short, I was drunk last night, you apparently accidentally stole some of my power, and now they want to throw a ‘Welcome to the Family’ party.”  
“Huh,” was all Mark managed to say before Splendor whirled out of the kitchen in a pink apron holding one of the biggest cakes he’d ever seen.   
“Aww, where did Trender go?” Splendor pouted, setting the cake down on the table. Slender sat, gesturing for Mark to do the same. “I’m sure he’ll be back before long,” Slender reassured him as Splendor began cutting and serving the cake.  
“Ok… but Offender isn’t here yet either!” Splendor frowned.  
“Who said I’m not?” a cocky New York accent came from behind them. Turning, Mark saw the final sibling. Walking over, Offender plunked himself down in a chair, not bothering to take off his trench coat or matching fedora.  
Then he noticed Mark.  
“Well hello, there,” he grinned.  
Trying to be smooth, Offender accidentally planted his elbow right on the fork on his plate, launching the slice of cake…. Right onto the pile of outfits Trender had whipped up for Mark as he ported into the room.   
“FOOD FIIIIIIGHT!” Splendor screamed, hurling chunks of cake everywhere, oblivious to Trender’s nonexistent eye twitching as Offender gulped nervously.  
“N-now bro, I-it was just an accident-!“ his attempt at an apology was cut off by Trender walking over, picking up a piece of cake, and grinding it into Offender’s face. Scraping the frosting out of his ‘eyes’ Offender gaped at the smug looking Trender before growling “Oh, it is SO on.”  
Cake happened. In large amounts.  
Slender sighed as the party deteriorated into sweet, sweet frosted chaos. He put his head in his hands and mumbled “Why do I live here…”  
Mark put a hand on his shoulder. “There, there…?” His attempts at comfort were short lived as he too was drawn into the fray.  
And that is how Mark became part of the Slender family.


End file.
